Sam's Nightmare
by VictoryStar369
Summary: Sam had some kind of nightmare that shows her...end? Some long known alien friends coming, as her teammates Danny, Chris, & Cathy are held as prisoners, Sam has to find a way to get her friends back, before it's too late for all.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Sam had a Nightmare which is the future of her... end? What will happen to her team members? Sent me a review!

Sam's Nightmare

Chapter 1

"I'm still alive, I'm still alive…" Samantha gasped as sprint for her life into the Evergreen forest, while holding her bleeding wound on her left side of her waist. But not just the pain & sight of the wound distract her mind. Echoes of screaming in the Evergreens, following with cracks of breaking bones cause her heart to jump. Noticing that she's far from danger, Sam slowly stops her sprinting & leans against a tree nearest to her, & slid down to the ground sitting on the stump of the pine tree. While catching her breath, Sam looks down at her wound. It's about 2in deep in her waist, following with some fresh blood tickling down more as Sam takes a breath, covering her shirt with more blood.

But suddenly Sam felt something or someone is watching her. As she looked up, Sam stared at something with a black robe, but its hand, or tentacle, hold a long, marble like sword. Sam froze at the sight, as the figure lift the sword on its left at struck towards Sam's neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Sam screamed in fear as she woke up from her sleep. _**"I've could've sworn that dream is real**_**."** Sam thought. _**"But I'm still in my & in my tent still so it's just a dream."**_Sam wondered. _**"What if the…" **_Her thought cut off when Sam's BFF & club members Danny, Chris, & Cathy poke their heads in the tent.

"What's wrong Samantha?" Chris asked a little worried.

"Nothing, only I just got a little flash back, that's it." Sam responded sleepily.

"Or…" Danny added. "You got a nightmare, hooooooooo!'

"Danny! I'm goanna get you for that!" Chris yelled out as he tackled Danny outside.

"Anyway," Cathy chuckled nervously. "You should get up now & change, we got to pack everything up, early bird."

"I'll be right there just keep an eye on the boys." Sam ordered. "I'm not trying to boss you around Cath, but I just got a feeling that their going to…" Sam's comment cuts off when both Chris & Danny throw some nasty punching sound outside.

"… Ok I know what you mean, Sam, I'll take care of it. You go change ok?" Cathy wraps up the discussion as she takes off towards the boys.

"What the hell is wrong with you Daniel?" Chris growled.

"What is wrong with you, Chris? All I did is I just give my opi...nion… something like that!" Danny responded as he struggles to get Chris off his back.

"You know what, Chris?" Cathy asked while she stretches her arms & wrapped around Chris's waist. "You should take a hike, up to the skies I mean."

Cathy lifts Chris up to the blue sky. "CATHY!" Chris yelled in more anger. "PUT ME DOWN THIS…" Chris's voice trailed off as Cathy stretches him so high that everyone in the ground is unable hears his voice.

"Uh… Cathy?" Sam asked kind a nervously. "I think you should put him down."

"Why?" Cathy asked confused

"Because he's suffocating from the earth's atmosphere." Sam pointed out as she point up, showing that Chris hold his neck.

"Whoops! Sorry there Chris!" Cathy yelled as her place Chris down on the earth.

"Thanks…" Chris wheezed.

"Ok, that settles it, so we should start packing up now, shall we?" Sam said with a smile.

**Some place unknown:**

"Sir, Sir! We lost the one with the yellow! We lost the yellow girl!

"Silence, I knew that!"

"But…"

"Wait my warrior, time will tell."

**In the MBC campsite…**

"Look Chris" Sam confirmed. "What if Danny's right?"

"Like hell his is." Chris growled more.

"Whatever," Sam muttered sarcastically. "But Danny's right, I did have a weird nightmare."

"What is it about?" Cathy asked

**Some place unknown:**

"All right, are you 2 ready?"

"yes, my lord. But…"

"But what, my love?"

"Do we destroy the others, or you want them alive?"

"Keep the others alive & bring them to me. I got someone who will volunteer to kill the child so called 'Sam'."


	2. Chapter 2: The Enemy Returns

The Nightmare

Chapter 2

Everyone is on the go. Sam starts to pick up the tents while Cathy searches of garbage. Danny stomps on the fire continuously to put it out when Chris found a half-eaten apple in Danny's sleeping bag.

"Yuck." Chris growled as he threw the apple up on a tree behind him, but the apple knock off a bee hive & fell right in Chris's sleeping bag while Chris is still in it. (A/N This part was from the show "Camping Out when Chris was in a sleeping bag while a hive fell in it. It's so funny!)

"Eeeeaaakkk!" Chris screamed as he hops around the campsite. Cathy stretched her arm inside the bag & pulled the hive & placed it back on the tree quickly. "Wow Chris, you really suck at throwing but tossing you can do right." Danny smirked.

"Come on Chris" Sam said. "Stop fooling around; let's hurry up so we can get going."

"Well ask 'The Danny' who left his midnight snack." Chris mumbled

"Chris come on & hurry up." Sam commanded, and then she turned to Danny. "& Danny, why do you leave your apple in a sleeping bag? You know what happens when Cathy gets her hands on leftovers." Sam asked as she controlled her anger.

"What did you say Sam?" Cathy asked as she had her mouth full of the apple (Which Chris threw earlier).

"Okay… now that is nasty." Sam whispered to the boys.

"You think?" Danny asked blankly

"I'll be right… back; I need to do hurl something out." Chris said sickly as he rushed into the evergreens.

"Okay now that _everyone_ got settled we should…" Sam was cut off when a laser blast off out of nowhere, but Sam dodge the attack just in time with a back flip. Suddenly, 2 Octovores appear out of the forest spinning with great power like a helicopter.

"Ho, now what do they want now?" Sam growled

"I don't know," Danny said. "But I have a feeling that my blaster in going to be evolved."

"Count me in." Chris yelled as he slide in with the gang.

"MBC! POWER UP!" The Monster Buster yelled as they get in their MBC gear.

"Let's bust them!" Danny ordered as they blast away the Octovores, but strangely the aliens move in high speed, that the Busters can't get a good hit.

"Hey, alien squids!" Chris flirted to distract the Octovores.

"Chris! Don't do…" Sam's command cuts off as one of the Octovores twirled to Sam's direction, charge like an angry bull & stab her with great force that it created a 1in deep wound in Sam's left waist side.

"SAMANTHA!" Chris screamed as Sam's body give out & hit the earth hard. Dizzy, Sam slowly lifts her head enough to see what just happen. Danny & Cathy continued to shoot at the Octs as Chris ran up to Sam's body.

"Are…you…Ok…?" Chris panting for air as her reached her. Sam stared at Chris for a few moments with her sleepy, heavy eyes. "I'll… be fine Chris… you…go…help Danny & Cathy." Sam stuttered tiredly, holding on to her bloody wound. "But…" Sam cut Chris off by placing her finger on his lips for a sign of silence. "Don't worry about…me." Sam whispered right before she past out.

Chris stared at Sam's unconscious body. Slowly Chris stood up from where he kneeled & looked back at Danny & Cathy, still shooting but Danny was shooting with the double X, but that only held them for a sec, as Cathy stretch her arms & smash their heads together. But surprisingly, The Octs got of hold of both & with their 4 arms, grab their arms & legs, truing to stretch Danny & Cathy to death.

"DANNY! CATHY! HOLD ON!" Chris yelled to them as he got the vacuator out, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head that he blacked out at the same time.

"Well, that went well." Grandma Octovore muttered as she held on Danny while he tried to slip out of her grip, and then smack her free tentacle at Danny's head, knocking him out cold.

"Come on," Grandpa Octovore command as he grab Chris. "Leave the girl here, you-know-who will take care of her." And with that, they disappear with the MBC members leaving Sam alone.

Somewhere unknown,

"Sir she's alone! Should I…"

"Yes, do what you need to do, just hurry before she wakes up."

"I will not fail up your sliminess!"


	3. Chapter 3: Where is Everyone?

Chapter 3

Sam POV

I didn't know what happen after the pass out I had, but when I woke up, there was nothing, nothing at all, just the plain trees & the camp site field, that's all. I slowly stood up, but once I stood straight up, a shock of pain stop me, then it came:

(_Flashback_)

"_Oh, now what do they want now?" I growled when the Octovores arrived _

"_I don't know," Danny said. "But I have a feeling that my blaster in going to be evolved."_

"_Count me in." Chris yelled as he slide in with the gang._

"_MBC! POWER UP!" The Monster Buster yelled as they get in their MBC gear._

"_Let's bust them!" Danny ordered as they blast away the Octovores, but strangely the aliens move in high speed, that the Busters can't get a good hit. _

"_Hey, alien squids!" Chris flirted to distract the Octovores._

"_Chris! Don't do…" My command cuts off as one of the Octovores twirled to my direction, charge like an angry bull & stab me with great force that it created a deep wound in my left waist side. _

"_SAMANTHA!" Chris screamed as my body give out & hit the earth hard. Dizzy, I slowly lifts my head enough to see what just happen. Danny & Cathy continued to shoot at the Octs as Chris ran up to Sam's body._

"_Are…you…Ok…?" Chris panting for air as he reached me. I stared at Chris for a few moments with my sleepy, heavy eyes. "I'll… be fine Chris… you…go…help Danny & Cathy." I stuttered tiredly, clutching on to my bloody wound. I never lose so much blood at once. "But…" I cut Chris off by placing my finger on his lips for a sign of silence. "Don't worry about…me." I whispered right before everything went black._

But where is everyone? I look around once more, then look at the wound the octovores left me, I knew it will look bad, even its infected.

No One's POV

Sam slowly lib in the forest in search for the Aliens who took her friends, but she never knew she is being watch.

Someplace unknown…

"What? You left Samantha alone? She'll escape!"

"Don't worry, the Dark One is watching her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"…"

"Who's there?" Chris yelled.

"SILENCE!"

"Make me!" Chris protest.

"Oh you will…soon" the voice growled with a flicker of fire in his eyes.


End file.
